Hispanic Hottie
by CarlosXKeesha69
Summary: A promising romance blossoms in Whataburger on a Friday night, and true feelings come out as they reach higher ground - we mostly wrote this to piss off our friend.


In movies and TV shows, a party is always happening on Friday night; but not where Keesha lives. Here, the only things available for the high school students to do are go to the skating rink, smoke weed in the park, or go to Whataburger. The days of the Magic School Bus are over and Keesha and her friends, Dorothy Ann and Pheobe, are left with studying and boredom. Tonight, they're celebrating the end of the school week with a night out to Whataburger, drowning themselves in beef patties and (fancy) ketchup.

"Oh my god, Mr. Kutcher's chem test this week was like MEGA over the top hard!" Pheobe gushed as she stuffed a handful of salty French fries in her mouth. Dorothy Ann nodded her agreement as she shoved an apple pie between her over glossed lips.

But Keesha couldn't focus on the trivial school talk – all she could think of was her dream man. Keesha had known Carlos since elementary school, when Ms. Frizzle was their teacher. He was a Hispanic hottie – all melt-in-your-mouth caramel skin, silky raven locks, and lips the color of salsa, and probably just as spicy.

"You know guys," Keesha butted in, "I've been thinking about telling Carlos that I like him, just to get it off my chest."

But Dorothy Ann was not supportive, "Keesha, how could you? Carlos and Lisa have been dating for five months! They're in love." Dorothy Ann was kind of bossy, and she obviously disapproved.

Keesha sighed, she knew it was wrong to want to break up a long-term relationship, but she just couldn't get him out of her head!

"Speak of the Devil!" screeched Pheobe. Keesha and Dorothy Ann whipped their heads around in their booth. Carlos and his slag (according to Keesha) of a girlfriend had just pulled up to Whataburger in his sexy pickup truck. Keesha often fantasized, embarrassingly enough, about making love in the bed of that very vehicle.

Carlos and Lisa often frequented Whataburger on Friday nights to get milkshakes, and Keesha assumed that tonight was just like any other Friday night. Lisa hopped out of the pickup – usually Carlos opened the door for her so that was strange. Lisa's face was red with either anger or hurt, and she was speaking very quickly, but Keesha couldn't make out her words through the thick panes of glass that encased the restaurant's insides. Carlos, within a second of Lisa's exit from the car, was outside as well, and he looked severely pissed. His brow was furrowed and his fists were clenched. Keesha didn't want Carlos to hurt Lisa, since he was on the football team and much stronger than her.

When the shouting match ended, Lisa was on her phone crying in the parking lot, and Carlos had stormed inside. He punched the trashcan near the entrance. Keesha felt a pang of worry spread through her chest – she couldn't let Carlos hurt this way, and they were friends after all.

"Carlos!" Keesha greeted, much to her friends' chagrin. "Why don't you come join us?" she offered eagerly.

"That's really nice of you Keesha," Carlos smiled at them, "Lisa just dumped me, I need some friends right now." Keesha had never been more excited in her entire life, but she managed to fake a look of sympathy for his sake. Carlos joined the girls after putting in his order. They sat in the booth and had a good time, Carlos seemed a lot lighter without Lisa around to control his actions. Carlos had a great time trash talking his ex-girlfriend.

"I was going to break up with her, like I've been thinking about it, y'know, but I just couldn't do it. I'm really just glad it's over." Carlos took a huge sip of soda and fiddled with some napkins on the table, he seemed nervous.

"So, Keesha, I was wondering if you'd like to go meet up with me and some other people at the park in a little while?" Carlos whispered as Pheobe and Dorothy Ann called Arnold over from the front of the restaurant, where he was waiting for his food. Keesha's heart soared.

Arnold walked over, "Hey guys. Were you guys planning on stopping by the park tonight?" he squinted at them from behind his glasses and put his hand through his greasy red hair, "because I heard that people were doing some stupid stuff over there. You probably hang out there all the time, don't you Carlos?" he accused.

"Shut the fuck up, Arnold." Carlos retorted vehemently.

"Thank you, Carlos!" Pheobe exclaimed, "Someone has needed to say that for like ten years now, seriously." Arnold blushed.

"Let's go," Carlos says, and motions to Keesha. She follows him out to his truck, hyperventilating internally. This was the very truck she wanted to lose her virginity in, and it almost seemed within reach.

They drive to the park with the radio blaring and the windows down, Carlos sings along to every song. When the car is parked, he leans over into Keesha's personal space, and opens the glove compartment. Keesha could feel her heart beating faster.

Neither said anything as they smoked the wacky tobaccy, saving all conversation for when they were in the clouds. They talked about things that only high people talk about for a while, like big Brother and why papayas cause infertility. Then Keesha began to feel light hearted, and her lips loosened enough for her to say what was on her mind.

"I'm really glad Lisa and you broke up," she confessed, "she was a cunt who doesn't deserve you. You're really fucking hot and you could have anyone."

"Even you?" he questioned. He spoke nervously and quietly.

"Of course!" Keesha practically screamed. Carlos was on top of her in a second. As she felt his spicy lips on hers, she knew this was only the beginning to a fabulous high school romance - and she knew that she would lose her virginity that night in the back of that sexy pickup who belonged to HER Hispanic hottie.


End file.
